Beverly Hills comes to La Push
by ImWatchingYouA
Summary: My name is Anna. I have everything you have ever dreamed about. I have money, beauty, cars and most importantly fame; and I'm only seventeen. Anna is a messsed up star that is forced to live in La Push for a year. Paul X OC
1. Prelogue

_**Hello guys! I am sosososo excited for this story! It took me pretty long time to write so I hope you will enjoy it**_.

My name is Anna. I have everything you have ever dreamed about. I have money, beauty, cars and most importantly fame; and I'm only seventeen. You probably think I'm rude, I mean, how do I, seventeen years old girl knows what you want? Maybe you want world peace. Well you are just lying to yourself because I know that everyone, in some point in their lives wanted to be a superstar. To feel the power and influence they have on millions of people around the world, to feel loved and wanted. It was my dream since I was eight. When I was 15 I started living it. Now I can proudly say I am living my dream.

To say I'm celebrity would be an underestimate. I am way more than that; I am the hottest, biggest star right now. I was on the cover of every possible magazine. I was number 1 on the Forbes list of "the most influence celebrity". Everyone says that I am going to be the next Marylyn Monroe and that once wrinkles are going to appear on Angelina Jolie's face I am going to take her place.

I can promise you though that my career justifies my popularity and that I'm nothing like Paris Hilton that does absolutely nothing yet she somehow stays famous. I work my ass off for my career, and I absolutely love it. I am an actress, a model and most importantly a singer.

I bet you are very curious about me already, aren't ya? Well don't you worry cause you're not the first one ask questions and probably not the last. Just wait a second and let me start from the beginning. Just promise me that after I spill all my dirty little secrets you won't run off to "us weekly".

December 2003 (Anna is 8)

"Today class, I am going to see you vocal abilities, so I would know who can participate in the school Christmas ceremony." The music teacher explained. She had dyed blonde platen hair, deep red nail polish and ridiculously red cheeks. Since I was sitting in the front row I could smell her perfume. It smelled sweet, it reminded me candies.

"Whoever wants to sing in the Christmas ceremony is going to sing a song of his choice in front of the whole class." She continued. I immediately became excited. I always wanted to be part of the ceremony. Every year that I saw it, I knew that when I am going to be in the 3rd grade I would audition for it.

I loved singing. Every time I sing it gives me this fuzzy feeling, and I feel like a princess. Plus my momma always told me I had the most beautiful voice she ever heard.

"Now who wants to start?" she asked looking briefly around the class.  
I immediately raised my hand.  
"Oh I see that we have a volunteer, come here Anna" I jumped off my chair almost knocking it down on the floor in the process. I Ran to the front of the class excitingly, as fast as I could. The teacher seemed surprised.  
"Well Anna what are you going to sing for us?" she asked me.  
" I am going to sing "a dream is a wish your heart makes" from Cinderella." I responded confidently. Cinderella was my favorite movie. I always knew that my story is going to be like Cinderella. I knew that when I'll grow up my prince charming is going to save me and we are going to live in a happily ever after. She nodded and went to the side of the class, looking at me.

All eyes were on me. I felt like a star. And then I started singing. I felt so happy. My teacher eyes got big and wide and the class went silence. Right there I that moment I knew I was going to be a singer no matter what.

This was the first time that my vocal abilities were reviled. My music teacher was so ecstatic about my singing, so she gave the biggest singing part of the Christmas ceremony. Since then I used up every single chance I had to sing and get attention. I sang in the local talent show, and sang on family gatherings.

I have to admit I was not only a great singer, but also a beautiful little girl. I had blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. I wasn't like any other little cute, blonde girl. I had a special bones texture. I was prettier than any other girl in my grade. This is why I was hated by the other girls in my grade. They were jealous. Not that I ever care about it. I was always so focused on my goal, to become a singer that I didn't even cared what they thought.

The boys were completely different story though. Since I was little they always tried to be cool around me. Even when I was young I switched "boyfriends" every week. It came from the need to attention. I already mentioned I lived for it. It is my fuel.

This is why when I came to the age of 13 I begged my mom to take me to the audition of this new TV show by Disney channel. Surprise, surprise another messed up Disney star. The only difference is that I lifted this channel up with the amazing rating percent the show had. Right after I quit the show when I was 15, I was signed for a record deal. My album went to the top of the charts within 12 hours. I was on cloud nine. I felt like nothing could stop me.

After I quit the Disney I started to model. My agent, Natalie, told me it was only a matter of time that it was going to happen. She said I was too pretty for them to not offer me to model. So there I was, signed with all of the big companies, Chanel, Dior, Louis Vuitton, you name it. I have to admit it was overwhelming at first, but since I loved being the center of attention I happened to love it fairly quickly.

On my 16th year sport illustrated offered me to be the cover girl. I refused at first because I didn't want to upset any of my fans, but once they started to talk about millions as payment I gave in. Fast enough it was the most selling edition of the magazine.

I was lucky enough to be born in the city of angels so I didn't have to move. I only moved to a bigger house in Beverly Hills 90210.

So now you know everything. Are you ready to join on a crazy ride in my life? I hope you came prepared.

_**Ahhh! Here it is! Pls review it! It will mean the world to me! I will have links of how I think Anna looks like. The first chapter is already written it's just depends on how much you want me to upload ;)  
ill probably upload next week. I have so many ideas for this story and I am so excited  
xoxo  
J  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Born in the USA, I was born in the USA"

Bruce Springsteen screamed into my head and gave me a mini heart attack. The alarm clock always surprises me and frightens me. I opened my eyes. They felt so heavy. Yesterday I was at the studio until 1:00 am. We were working on my new album, which is going to hit stores this summer.

I glanced at my clock. The numbers were written in a yellow glowy color that shined through the dark. 5:30. The sun hasn't set yet. I went to my bathroom in the dark. I brushed my teeth hard, trying to get rid of the gross taste I had from sleeping. I washed my face with one of the many products I had around my sink. I washed it off, and dried my face.

I looked at the mirror. Sometimes it was hard for me to believe I was that pretty. I had a squarish face and high cheekbones. I had full thick lips, perfect angular nose and icy blue green eyes. My hair was dirty blond, long and luxurious. It hit right below my breasts. My skin was glowing without even one zit.

I hopped in the shower. The water was warm immediately. I loved taking showers in the mornings. I always felt so fresh afterwards. After I dried my body with my Victoria Secret PINK towel I put on my pink robe. I went to the vanity beside my bed, and pulled the first drawer open. It has my foundation product. It has liquid foundations, powders, bronzers etc.

I applied my Chanel foundation with light moves and set it with a matching powder. Then I applied my Nars bronzer and Dior blush to accentuate my high cheekbones. I swiped black eyeliner on my top lash line and finished my eyes with mascara. Then I finished the look with a deep wine red colored lipstick. I blow dried my hair, and curled it with a curling iron. I loosened up the curls with a white tooth comb.

I went to my closet room, and opened the light. The room was neat and tidy. I had so many clothes that I probably didn't even wear half of it. I chose a black thank top, black blazer and white with black details high low hem line skirt. I put a long gold necklace on and a gold ring. I paired the outfit with crazy high Christian Louboutin nude pumps. He gave me this pair himself when I was in New York Fashion Week. My body was aching from yesterday workout. The aching feeling made me feel thinner, therefore I loved it.

I looked at the big mirror next to the door. With those crazy high hills I was around 6.7 foot. I am very tall naturally, around 6.2 feet. I was very slim as well, around 125 lb. My measurements were perfect, 36 24 36. My bra size was pretty big compared to my weight, it was 34C. I took my Chanel handbag that hang on the door knob and filled it with my phone, wallet, and my lipstick. I grabbed my Patek Philippe watch and put it on. I didn't really know how much it cost, because I received it as a gift, but I assumed it was around 80,000 dollars. I sprayed a few sprits of my Givenchy Play perfume and grabbed my sunglasses as I got out of the door.

I suddenly heard a snap and a yell. It was weird. No one was usually up this early. I started pacing fast in the hallway towards the stairs to see what was going on. As I went down the stairs the argument became clearer and I could hear the voices.  
"She is not going anywhere! She has so much to do right now! She doesn't have time for you crap!" the voice yelled and ruined the calming morning silence. It sounded like Natalie, my agent. What the hell is she doing in my house? Not that _I_ cared, it's just that my mom hates her. She claims she only wants me for my money. Which is probably true, otherwise why would she be here? They always end up fighting over the silliest little things. This is why Natalie never comes to my house. This is why it was so weird she came here. I quickened my pace toward the kitchen which is where the voices were coming from.

"Don't dare you talking to me like that you stupid little bitch! You don't know what's good for my daughter at all! She is going and that's not even your business!" oh god. That was my mom. My mom never _ever_ curses. She is not even angry at anyone. What is going on?

I half ran half walked, trying my best not to fall with my hills. The argument went on, and only got louder. I hate it when people yell; it always ruins my peace and makes me mad as well.

"What is going on in here?" I burst in to the room, yelling and found my mom in her cheetah robe, red as a tomato, standing in front of Natalie waving her hands and yelling. Natalie was angry as well, her eyes were big and furious. I have never seen her so angry before. They stopped, turned their bodies in my way and stared at me. I glared back at them, feeling annoyed and disturbed

I raised my eyebrows, crossed my hands while waiting for answers. I taped my legs on the floor impatiently.

"Actually Annabelle, I would like to speak to you" she said. "Privately" she added, sending a death glare to Natalie. This is officially one of the weirdest mornings I've had in a long time. My mom used my full name. The last time she called me Annabelle was when I filled her shampoo with a shoes paste. I think she might have her period today. That would also explain the fact that she's on her robe when there is people in the house.

"And you" she turned to Natalie," are going to leave" she snarled. Yes, she definitely had her period today. She then grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom and practically shoved me in them. She then closed the door, turned to my way, and looked at me. Her eyes were red and it seemed like she cried. Even though my mom annoys all the time I hate to see her crying. The atmosphere immediately became serious and heavy, and all of the remaining of my sarcastic mood was vanished.  
"Look, honey me and your father stayed up all night thinking about It." she started. Her voice was shaking. She looked broken.

"What is it mom?" I asked, the curiosity taking over my voice. I hate being left in the dark and not knowing what's going on.  
"Me and your father were thinking about it for quite some time... and we think you need a break." She said, looking at me as if she was excepting me to have a break down or an outburst.

"_Ugh mom_! We've already been through this. I had a vacation last month. I had so much fun, but right now I have so many things to do; besides you said that you were going to stop bothering me about it!" my tone was rising towards the ends. She knew I couldn't take another vacation. She just said it to piss me off.  
"Not this kind of break. A break from all of this. Just to stop for a while." She said in the same weird tone that I couldn't quite understand

"To stop what mom?" I asked her in the same impatient tone. I was getting tired of this conversation by the second.  
"Just take a break from everything. Go to live for a year somewhere peaceful, away from everything, away from LA. Just take a year off from you career and just experience real school and friends. It will be good for you. We know it will." She said, for the first time in this conversation she speaks fluently with confident.

I started to make out the things she said in my mind like a puzzle. Realization started to hit me and for the first time in my life I felt unsure and scared. Scared that someone is going to take my life. Take my singing, my fans and my soul. And then I laugh because I realize that my mom was joking. She _must_ be joking.

"Huh huh, mom. Very funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said sarcastically. My mood was completely ruined by now. I was about to go out of the room when she says with such confident that I can't do anything but listen to her. "I mean it Anna. We already made up our mind. We already called your aunt Mary. You are moving next week on Sunday. You are going to La Push and you have nothing to say in that matter." She looked at me with a hopeful yet strict expression.  
It's official. My mom lost her mind.  
_

I can't believe it. I just can't. I am sitting in my BMW squished between my two bodyguards, trying to understand how the hell it happened. How am _I_ on my way to LAX, to fly to freaking La Push. If you understand then please tell me.

You can cut the tension in the car with a knife. I look even worse than a raccoon on its worse day. I slept maybe nine hours combined all week.

Since that horrible talk, the past week had been a nightmare. The first hour of the argument I was 100 precent sure my mom was A) joking or B) was experiencing hard mental problems or C) on drugs (which caused the redness in her eyes). When I realized she was serious I yelled at her for at least 3 hours.

My mom canceled all my work this week because she thought I needed to start packing so I will be ready in time to move. It only made angrier and I wanted to practically hit her. After the argument I stayed in my room for three days, doing a hunger strike. I have to admit I was pretty good at it because sometimes I need to get fit for photo shoot for different companies.

At the fourth day Natalie came and said that maybe my mom was right, that maybe I really needed a break. I almost punched her. Then she brought the only woman that I love the most. My grandma. I love her. Mom apparently knows it and used it against me. That's when it started to hit me that I am going to leave. I cried for hours until there wasn't anything left to cry. Later that day I asked my mom why she wanted me to leave.  
"Honey, you have changed so much. At first we thought that it was normal, you know, like every other teenager, and then you started to attend all this parties and suddenly there were these pictures of you drinking in every magazine. We refused to let that happen. This is why we forced you to go to that therapist. Then last week I heard you... you know... after we ate, in the bathroom." Her voice changed as she continued talking and she started shaking. Tears started to block my throat and I fought them. I hate crying in public, even if it was my mom. I can't believe she heard me. My mom loved me so much, it probably killed her to hear me and to know what was going on.

"Mom I promise you, it's not always... just sometimes" I said, one tear betrayed me and left my eye.  
We both cracked and started crying in each other's arms. It was such a long time since we were so physically close.

After that conversation I realized I lost the fight. Yes, I, Annabelle Marin lost the fight. Even though I can understand my mom better now, it doesn't make it any better. I want to die. I just can't do it. I can't leave everything behind like it was never there. My fans are going to be sick of worry; the media is going to make it ten times harder and probably will come up with stupid speculation. I can practically see Ok magazine saying "Anna got knocked up and going to the middle of nowhere in Washington". I am going to stop doing for a year what I love doing most. Singing.

How am I going to go to a place that the rain never stop and clouds are covering the sun all the time? I loved the sun the high mountains of Hollywood, the weird freaky people in the street and the feeling of a big city.

I got a compromise with my mom that hence the fact that I have contacts with a lot of companies I will be going to Seattle every Saturday to do a photo shoot, just so they won't sue me. I can see Saturday quickly becoming my new favorite day.

After a few minutes of driving we arrived the airport. We kept the whole thing quiet so there weren't paparazzi in sight. We drove to the back door of the airport so no will see us. Everyone left the car and I stayed in it waiting to Bob, my bodyguard to set all of my suitcases on the cartwheel.

After everything was ready we started walking towards the entry. A man started walking towards us and stopped us in order for him to introduce himself. He looked nervous. He looked straight at me and I took my sunglasses off and set it on my head. His eyes grow bigger and he is practically ogled at me. I got used to this reaction over the years. I noticed he was pretty tall, around my height, and had nice blue eyes and brown hair. He was quite attractive.

"H-hello. I am Dan, and Anna; I am going to be your personal guide at the airport today. You might want to hurry because the plane is leaving in hour and a half" he said, the excitement literally dripping from his voice. I found it kind of cute and pathetic at the same time. I smiled the best fake smile I can pull off, and trust me I know how to fake it.

"Thanks Dan" I said looking at him straight in the eyes, flirting with him.  
My mom gave me a look that said 'don't you dare', and I looked at her back innocently, pretending to don't know what she wants. She knew I liked to flirt with boys. We entered the airport. We were at the VIP section, where usually politics and celebrities like me are waiting for their flights. My mom and dad gave me a hug and said their goodbye. There was a buffet with sushi and other foods. My bodyguards sat on the other bench a few meters away, talking which gun has a better shooting ability. I sat on the chair and Dan was standing next to me looking embarrassed. I felt it was time to move things forward.

"So Dan" I started and stood up, never leaving his eyes. He looked at me, completely nervous. "This is what you do? I'm sure it is such an important job" I said and pretended to adjust his tie, even though it was perfectly fine. His eyes almost budge out of their holes, and I felt my adrenaline kicking. I loved to seduce boys, getting their hopes up and then crushing them down. I pushed his tie toward me until his face was a few inches from my face. He looked like he was having hard time controlling his face. He looked hypnotized.

This is the point where I leave them hanging, wondering if this beautiful girl just talked to him. I sat in my chair and felt the staring making holes in my body. I knew it was a matter of a few hours that "Perez Hilton" is going to post that I was hooking up with a guy.

As expected this Dan guy stood where he was before, a confused yet thoughtful expression on his face. This is almost my favorite part. I know that right now he wonders whether he should sit next to this intimating hot girl or leave her alone. They usually are scared of rejection.

Right when he opened his mouth to talk the speakers announced that boarding time had arrived. My bodyguards grabbed my suitcases while I took my purse, and we started walking towards the entrance of the long hallway.

I knew it was going to happen before it did. I was being tugged at my shoulder and heard someone says.  
"Hey, Anna! Do you want my phone number?" I turned around to see a nervous Dan. Here is my favorite part.  
"No thanks" I said in a business voice. I learned over the years that long answers make them think that I don't want them because I had a boyfriend and I just couldn't do it. Short answers leave them hanging and confused.

I heard Bob my bodyguard laughing quietly. He knew me so well. Really, if I was into less than 35 years old guys I would have defiantly merry him.

The flight was just like every flight I had for the last 2 years. People freaking out when they see me. A flight attendant tries to flirt with me. More people freaking out. Then comes the autographing part, and then their mothers tells them to stop bugging me, then me saying them to not worry, and then starts the cycle which the mothers usually win. Then I sat at my sit and glanced outside. Usually I am very excited and pumped for a new adventure. Not this time .I felt like crying the entire flight. I looked outside of the window watching the brown, yellow colors turn greener and greener. God, this is going to be the death of me.

Hello guys  
first chapter! Thanks for everyone who alerted favorite and to one person for a review.  
I have links to Anna's outfit in my profile, so check it out if you want to.  
And again! Pls review! It means the world to me!

Thank you so much for reading and see you next time

Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 2

I was sailing in the ocean with an amazing mini skirt and blue heels looking in a big binocular.  
Suddenly I was pushed by someone.

"Anna?" a high pitched voice said. Another push. I fell from my heels and hit my butt. I tried to see who pushed me but no one was there.

"Anna?" she said again. I opened my eyes and saw one of the flight attendant looking at me, holding my shoulders her face was a few inches from my face. Her eyes were big. My heart skipped a beat and a little scream left my mouth. She let go of my shoulder and stood straight.

"God! I thought you fainted or something" she said, "anyway, I was told that the airport is packed." Her voice was so annoying. She was worse than my alarm clock. Then I focused on what she told me.

"How many people?" I asked her. Of course people were waiting for me. It happens every time. It doesn't even matter if we keep it a secret, people always find out about it.

"At least 500 people are waiting for you" she informed me. It made me feel better, knowing that my fans are with me no matter what.

"The workers at the airport will take care of you so don't worry" she said smiling, looking satisfied with herself. I knew how it was going to be. I am going to get out of the plane, people are going to ogle at me, some of them are going to scream, and then the airport workers are going to grab me and lead me through the hallway. Bob is going to be in front of me and Dylan (my other bodyguard) is going to be in the back. After a few hours people will talk about the outfit that I wore during my flight, and whether it was hot or not. This is how things go.

I went to the bathroom, with my carryon bag. I applied a new coat of my lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. I straightened my dress and put on dangly earrings and a necklace. I always need to look my best. Once I came back to my seat I brushed my hair and put it in a twisted side bun. I looked stunning. My dark circles under my eyes were covered with a thick layer of concealer, and my pale lips were disguised with a rich MAC lipstick.

After 30 minutes the captain announced we were landing. A quick look outside the window informed me that the green color was mixed with the big skyscrapers of Seattle. My stomach was grumbling and I could almost hear it yell at me to eat. Although the food that was served looked palatable enough I didn't eat anything, because the tight leather belt tied around my waist reminded me it doesn't look good with puffy tummy. I only ate the fresh vegetables they served.

My thoughts drifted away to my home.

I never had friends, mostly because I didn't have time and they only wanted me for my fame. It never bothered me, mostly because I didn't have time to think about it. I have had boyfriends before but it didn't last more than 3 month. Some of them were too clingy, and some of them were too boring. All of them though were handsome and at least 2 years older than me. Every time I had a boyfriend I believed within all my heart I was in love with them, but sadly enough, right now I can say I was never in love or even liked any of them and I can say that neither did them. They were just fascinated with my beauty, fame and money. They never knew me. The real me. I never opened up to anyone other than my parents, and my grandma. However I am not sorry I never opened up to anyone, since only the best people deserve to get to know me. Only people who can see beyond the materialism deserve to even talk to me. Sadly there are only a few people out there who do.

The walk out of the airport was fast without any interruption. I walked with at least five bodyguards surrounding me. It was quite a challenge not to stomp on their back foot. I could see a lot of people staring which made me walk a little straighter. We couldn't go to the main exit for obvious reasons, so they took me to the "secret" exit of the airport. I knew that my fans are going to be disappointed but I couldn't take the risk of getting crushed by five hundred fanatic fans.

Bob opened a gray door and a big parking lot appeared in front of us. I assumed it was the workers parking lot. I could see my aunt and her family waiting for me. The 3 bodyguards left and I Bob and Dylan continued walking until we reached them. Marry was the first one to hug me.

She was, of course shorter than me, her head reaching my shoulders. She smelled like the Versace Light Crystal perfume. Sour yet sweet and flowery.

"Anna! We missed you so much! We are so excited you are moving with us!" she said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile. She was such a loveable, energetic person. Her eyes were sunken in and her eyebrows were thick and arched. She had brown hair and tanned skin, like most of the residents at the Reservation. I could definitely tell she was my dad sister.

Then Ava my 13 years old cousin hugged me, she was tiny, barley reaching my chest, her delicate slender arms surrounding my waist. The summer of 2008 came to me all at once, and I remembered how we used to play tag in their back yard. It was about three month before I was told I received the part in Disney channel.

"Ava! You grew up so much! How are you?" I asked her, her subtle appearance made my voice soft and gentle. I haven't seen her since my big sweet sixteen birthday party, and in that night I was so busy with handling the party I don't remember a lot of the guests that arrived. The only proof I met people is in my birthday album. The only thing I remember clearly is my three dresses that I changed throughout the night.

Tom, my 18 years old cousin hugged me without saying a word, looking embarrassed. He was the shy, quite boy in the group. He was tall and had light muscle, which probably meant he was a good athlete. Mary's husband, Richard was the CEO of a Hilton hotel in Seattle so he came back only once in two weeks.

We chatted for a bit, and I texted my parents I arrived safely. Bob and Dylan said their goodbyes and left. Tom loaded the baggage in the back of their Chevy's truck, and we took off from the airport.

Everything was green and undeniably pretty. The sun was covered with big dark gray clouds and once we drove outside of Seattle, it started to rain. Where are some thorny yellow fields? It was the beginning of September for God sake. It isn't supposed to rain until December. What is the point in living in a city beach, where you can't even go to the beach In September? Can someone explain it to me? It doesn't make any sense to me. Tears started to well up in my throat and I fought the urge to cry. I couldn't imagine my life without doing what I love. I couldn't even remember what my life has been before. It's like walking in the complete dark in an unknown path, scouting for my light.

Mary rambled the entire drive of how excited she was, about work, dinner and more unimportant things. Ava announced her full exams schedule for the next week, which led Mary to the next subject.

"Oh god! I forgot to tell you! You are going to school on Monday" she declared excitingly.

This is new. No one told me about it. The only thing I remember from school was that I sat in class, bored out of my mind fighting the need to sleep. This should be interesting. I wondered if the boys could stay focused while I was in the room. Probably not. Maybe I can come with my killer shorts and count how many horny boys winks at me in one day. I suddenly enjoyed the idea of going to school.

"Oh really, this should be interesting" I said in a mysterious voice. I noticed the tears disappeared from my throat. God, I only think about boys and suddenly everything is better. What is wrong with me?

After two hours of driving Mary stopped at the gas station, and we all wanted to stop at Starbucks to freshen up. I decided to change up from my fancy dress to a casual sweatshirt, loose jeans and Adidas snickers. I put my sunglasses and the hood of the sweatshirt on my head, and got into Starbucks. Everyone was already sitting around a table, laughing at something. It was the perfect family picture.

Sometimes I wish my family was more united, and that my sisters who live in Milano and Paris will come more often. It was hard not to be jealous with my dad's sister family, that even though their father is always out, they stay united and together. I sat with them, and Mary told me they ordered me a Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino. Around 350 calories. I could live with it, plus I didn't eat anything all day. I was lucky enough that we were the only costumers in the coffee shop, so no one noticed me.

We enjoyed our coffee and discussed about random things that came to mind. I felt comfortable around them and didn't feel the need to fake it, like I usually do with my mom's family. After 30 minutes we all got the car and started to drive again.

This time everyone was quite, drifting in their own thoughts. It was already six pm, and I was emotionally and physically tired. I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up we were driving through the tiny Reservation. The streets didn't have pavements; the road looked old with a lot of small bumps and holes that hardened the drive. Between each house there were unkempt lawns. The utility poles were messed and very noticeable. Overall it looked pretty poor neighborhood.

I remembered how we used to run all around the Reservation and how Richard took us fishing and hiking when I came here as a little girl. It was always so much fun. I was sure that if I didn't have good memories from here I would have been deterrent from this place.

Mary quickly parked the car in their improvised driveway and we all got out of the car. Their house was pretty big compared to the other houses around. Tom took all of my baggage out. I noticed their neighbor is attaching his boat to his truck. He was young and shirtless. From 50 meters distance I could he was hot. He eyed me carefully, probably wondering who is this boy or girl since I wore my baggy sweatshirt and lose jeans.

"His name's Embry. He is kind of weird; he is hanging out with his stoned friends, and he grew up a foot in less than a month. They have this gang when they call themselves the Protectors; it's pretty pathetic if you ask me, since they all they are doing is drugs" Ava told me, after she saw me looking at him.

Maybe his weird but he is defiantly hot.

Everyone grabbed a suitcase and we all entered the house. The house was warm and cozy. The living room was right in front the door. On the left side there were stairways and on the right side there was the kitchen. Pictures covered the peachy colored walls and the house smelled like maple. It was definitely a cute house.

Mary showed me my room and Tom helped carry the suitcases to the second floor. The room was way smaller than my room back home and I was in a serious doubt all of my clothes and shoes will fit in the average sized closet. There was a bookshelf a desk and a nightstand. The walls were painted in an orangey color and the curtains were creamy white. It was a nice room and I was happy with it.

Finally I was alone for the first time today, and all of the tears that wanted to escape finally got the chance to get out of my system. I cried while I unpacked my suitcases and put everything in the closet. It was completely full but I could handle it. I put all of my shoes in a neat line, when I was done it was already eleven pm, and then I heard a knock on my door. I whipped the tears and looked in the mirror. I looked fine without any flaw. Thank god for waterproof mascaras. It was Tom wearing nice clothes. He looked embarrassed and I wondered if there was time when he didn't look awkward. I don't think there is.

"Umm Ana, there is a party tonight... Do you want to come?" he asked.

Hmm. A party. I loved to party, it was always so much fun, but usually I went to parties where everyone was celebrities so no one really cared about it. I also know that everyone will know by tomorrow where I am if I will go to a party. On the other hand, I didn't hook up with any boy for the three weeks which started to make me nervous. I really feel like I need it. Lately everything has been so stressful, and I really think I could use a good party.

"You know what? I think I will come. Just wait for me a few minutes" I answered him, the excitement starting to kick my adrenaline. I quickly applied my makeup and put a little black Versace dress with nude pumps. I know that everyone is going to freak when they see me, and that my mom is going to kill me for going there without a bodyguard. Whatever, I only live once. I applied some mousse in my which made it puffier. I sprayed some Miss Dior Cherrie perfume.

Tom was waiting for me by the door. I didn't think he was a party person actually. It was kind of weird. Mary and Ava were sleeping on the couches while a movie was playing.

We got in the truck and started driving.

"We are going to stop at my girlfriend house, okay?" he asked. Wow he has a girlfriend. Never in a million years would I have thought that.

"Why are you even asking for my permission, of course we would stop there" I answered. "Wait, do you want me to move to the backseat?" I asked him back.

"Oh no that's ok..." he said awkwardly. God, how he survived the first date with his awkwardness?

After two minutes we stopped at a yellow house driveway and a girl with a floral dress and flats was running to our car. She sat in backseat after she realized someone was sitting in the passenger seat.

The car was filled with sweet florally scent once she got in, and Tom turned around kissed her.

"Hey babe" she said with a bass voice. "Who are you?" she asked me with no shame.

I turned around and saw her face turn into shock; her jaw almost knocked the floor.

"I am his cousin, what's your name?" I said in a sweet fake voice.

"I a-am Rachel" she stuttered, "honey, you didn't tell me Anna Marin was your cousin" she said, with an "I am going to talk to you later about it" voice.

"Actually, I asked him not to tell him about it" I said before he could respond.

The rest of the ride went silence. She tried to asked me a question, but I pretended I fell asleep. After half an hour we finally reached the party. I heard the music blasting before I even got out of the car. I got out of the car and saw Rachel checking my outfit. She looked ridicules next to me. Tom slide his arm around her and they went inside the house. The music made my adrenaline move fast through my veins and I wanted to dance till I die. I went to door and counted to three.

One...Two...Three. I opened the door, the music pierced my ears. Everyone was dancing and making out. Just like a regular party but with cheap alcohol. People started to stare at me and move out of my way as I started to walk. I was in the middle of the living room and then someone stopped the music. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at me, waiting for me to talk. I look at them for couple more second.

"Let's get this party started!" I shouted, yanking a cup from someone, who looked amazed I even touched his drink. I drank it all and felt the burning in my throat. It was vodka mixed with something. The music was back on. And everyone started to dance around me, or should I say grinding my body. I shouted that someone brings me something to drink, and immediately five people obeyed like little pups. After an hour I was completely wasted and I needed to go to the bathroom. I don't think anyone noticed I was gone, because everyone was drunk out of their mind. I suddenly hit someone and almost fell to the floor. I raised my eyes up and saw it was the hot guy from earlier. I think his name was Eden or something like that. He was shirtless again. He of course stared at me. I couldn't stay focused on object for too long and I felt like I was about to pass out so I leaned against him. I don't remember what happened, but the next thing I remember that I was outside laying on grass. He looked at me warily.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah I am fine" I said getting up, fighting a headache. My dress was right below my ass, and he stared at my legs. I felt like it was time to make things move.

"Do you who I think you are?" he asked me.

"Yes babe I am" I answered moving the tips of my fingers up and down on my leg. He leant closer to me and I pushed my mouth on his mouth. The kissed turned into the aggressive side very quickly and he hovered over me. I put his right hand on my ass and left hand on my breast and he squeezed them lightly. After a few minutes I wanted to take his pants off but a warm hand stopped me.

"I can't do it" he said groaning. Wow that was a surprise. Every guy I was with wanted to screw me as soon as they saw me.  
"Are you gay?" I asked quickly, fixing my dress, which got higher during the make out sash.

"No. I just can't take advantage of you like that" he said. Wow. I never met a guy that said that. Maybe he was gay in denial.

He said something likes "I will take you home" but I was already half sleeping. The next thing I knew was the morning.

_**Ahh! She arrived la push, and she already went to a party, and made out with Embry! Naughty girl ;)**_

_**Pls don't judge her, she is very confused. **_

_**Please, please, please review **_

_**Bye- bye**_


End file.
